


HTTYD/ ROTG Ficlets

by TrashBunny



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories and drabbles that I either wrote for tumblr drabble nights or just for fun. This collection will feature characters from How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians. These where mainly written back in 2013-2014 when the fandoms where dominating tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiccup/Jack | Finals Week Stress

Hiccup Haddock was sitting at his desk, staring down at his pages of notes, open textbooks, and glowing computer screen with various academic tabs open. He had been studying since six in the evening. His clock now glowed eleven. It was finals week.

Panic started to set in. What if he’d choke up and forget everything he’s been cramming for? What if the instructor picks a prompt he’s studied the least for? What if he breaks down during class from the stress of it. oh god, he’s going to fail, and fail the class and disappoint his father.

Hiccup wiped his hand over his freckled face and adjusted his thick rimmed glasses, bring them to the bridge of his nose. Reading over his notes again, trying to memorize what he wrote so he could use it in class in the morning. A sinking sickening feeling was rising in his stomach and it only made his head-ache worsen.

He took a drink of water and tried to steady his breath. This was stupid, he was so stupid for freaking out. Stop Hiccup. He tried to focus on his work once again but he couldn’t focus, his head still hurt a lot and he felt sick, but he needed to finish practicing his exams and write the remaining essays he needs to submit. He dragged his hands through his hair and took a deep breath.

Then a little notification signal came from his laptop. Skype opened and the message: ‘hey nerd’ popped up.

It was Jack Frost, his boyfriend.

>'Hi Jack. How are you doing?’

>'chillin,

>what you up to

>doing homework i bet

>heh, nerd’

>'Hah yeah…

>it’s getting stressful

>had to calm down…’

Jack didn’t respond right away then a loud noise made Hiccup jump, he clicked the 'accept call’ button and after a quick load saw his white-haired, pale-skinned, blue-eyed boyfriend on the screen. Seeing Jack’s face filled Hiccup with light and he started to feel his stress fade.

“Turn your camera on dumb ass.” He ordered through the computer mic.

Hiccup didn’t want Jack he see his ugly face right now. “Jack, I don’t look very good today.”

“You always look good now show me that adorkable face.”

Hiccup did what he was told and turned his webcam on, letting Jack see his sunken expression and his messy brown hair along with various other signs of fatigue.

“Heh, cutie.” Jack said with a pleased grin. “Hey, Hiccup, don’t stress over all the finals, I’m coming over tomorrow after class, and we’re cuddling and I’ll kiss you all over and we can watch all those stupid nerdy movies you love.”

“Jack… You don’t need to do anything special just for my finals.”

“Too late, I’m doing it, no take backs.” He smirked one of his famous smirks. “I love you Hiccup.” He spoke calmly.

Hiccup smiled and he felt weightless. “I love you too Jack.” This was what he needed, he felt better, he had nothing to worry about anymore.


	2. Hiccup/ Dagur | Movie Night

Hiccup had invited some of his friends over to have a movie night together, his usual gang of friends and his… well he liked to think of the large ginger boy Dagur as his boyfriend, neither were really ‘out’ yet and Dagur has never really stated that they are official, but they made-out a lot, Hiccup felt that counted for something. Even if then haven't been on a regular date yet.

Hiccup was lying on the couch with Dagur beside him, no one noticed when Dagur pulled his arm around he other boy as they all searched through the list of films to order. There was some bickering by Snotlout and Astrid over if a female protagonist makes the movie a 'chick-flick’ or something like that. Fishlegs started accidentally spoiling the endings to the movies and going in to deep detail on how the effects were created; what was impressive or disappointing. 

Ruff and Tuff had just entered the room carrying sodas for everyone and Tuff said. “Pizza’s here everybody.”

They all got up. Hiccup handled the money and the others brought the pizza over and layed the boxes on the living room coffee table. Toothless wasn’t far behind from the food.

The group of teenagers finally decided on a movie and began to enjoy the pizza as they started it.

-

“Who the hell is smacking!?” Dagur shouted part way in to the movie.

“What?” Fishlegs asked confused.

“I said who the hell is smacking their lips when they eat?! I hate it!” He shouted, Hiccup paused the movie because no one could hear it over Dagur. “Oh my god it’s the worst thing ever! This one time this guy was doing it at my table and he wouldn’t stop, even when I told him to stop! Wanna know what I did?” No one asked what he did but that didn’t stop him from going on anyway. “I made sure he couldn’t smack his lips anymore! I bet he’s still drinking his food through a straw in the hospital.”

Everyone just stopped eating and stared at Dagur. Except Tuffnut. “What oh, eh, sorry man, I didn’t know I was doing it.” He took another bite of his pizza and started chewing loudly with his mouth open. “Come on, let’s watch this movie.”

Dagur lowered his eyebrows at Tuff and gave a low growl. “I’m gonna kill him.” He said no one in particular. “I’m going to kill him, Hiccup.” He said looking at his small boyfriend this time.

“Ah Dagur no, Um Tuffnut, how about you eat with your mouth closed all right?” Hiccup suggested meekly.

“Uh, yeah sure. Ah sorry again dude.”

Dagur growled and mumbled. “…I still want to kill him.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and resumed the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My partner and I both have this phobia in common with Dagur. So I made a silly ficlet.


	3. Hiccup/ Dagur | Wearing Your Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my partner, we both wanted some cute DagCup.

With sleepy eyes and a small yawn Hiccup rolled over on the fur lined bed, outstretching his hands to curl around the warm body of his lover Dagur. A confused moment passed when he didn’t feel Dagur on his side of the bed. Forcing himself to open his eyes despite being incredibly comfortable, Hiccup came to find that Dagur was not in the bed. He looked around the room whilst pushing himself in to a sitting position he softly called out Dagur’s name.

There was no reply.

Hiccup must have slept in and Dagur had to get up to deal with his chieftain duties. With an upset groan Hiccup turned over in bed and buried his head in to Dagur’s pillow, he could still slightly smell the berserker’s distinct scent. Hiccup felt so nice.

After a few lazy morning moments Hiccup got himself up. He was nude from all the fun they had last night. He draped one of the furs around himself and set out to search the room for his clothes, he scanned the floor were they should have been thrown but he could not find them. Hiccup sighed, Dagur must have moved them.

The freckled boy searched a wood and iron chest next to Dagur’s bedside only to find a supply of weapons, not clothes. Of Course. He looked around the room; he was starting to get a sense of where everything was from all the recent visits he had taken to the Berserker camp, and Dagur’s house in particular. Walking across the room he opens a large wooden wardrobe. In the wardrobe the viking boy finds a collection of clothes, all Dagur’s, the closet smells strongly of Dagur and it gives Hiccup an overwhelming comforting feeling. He smiles and looks through the clothes with a child-like charm.

Finding the smallest looking article of clothing -a light tan tunic- he slips it on. The tunic reaches mid-way down his lower leg and hangs off one of his freckled shoulders. He looked like a little boy wandering about in his father’s clothes. The sleeves falling well over his hands he pulled them back to put on a pair of breeches that instantly fell from his skinny hips, bending over to pull them back up Hiccup heard the bedroom door open and heavy footsteps walk through.

“Hiccup?” Dagur asked when he saw messy furs and no Hiccup on the bed. He turned to see Hiccup struggling to tie the trousers and keep them from falling. “Hiccup!” He called and let out a loud chuckled. “By the gods! You look like a regular berserker in those, even with your dainty little hands!” Dagur teased. His face flushed as he closed the distance between them and hoisted Hiccup up in to his arms, the trousers falling off him. The squirming brunette protesting, lightly kneeing Dagur in his chest when he pulled him up to face him.

“Look at you!” His eyes wide.

“H-hey Dagur, put me down!” His freckled face flushed a bright pink.

Dagur quickly silenced Hiccup by laying gentle (for Dagur) kisses all over Hiccup’s face.

“D-Dagur,” He giggled. “Stop!” 

"I can't, you're actually too adorable." Dagur kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on in-cosplay events.

Dagur was in his bathroom trying desperately to scrap the bubblegum pink nail polish off on his finger nails before his boyfriend Hiccup sees. He had bolted in to the bathroom as soon as Hiccup came over. They were going to see a movie together and Dagur had completely forgotten the colour on his nails from when he was with his sister. He loved his little sister and would do anything for her, and that includes playing with make-up and dressing up all Disney princess-style with her.   
Having become satisfied with the removal he set out to see his little boyfriend. Hiccup gave a confused look and then lit up with a smirk.  
“Dagur are you wearing glittery eyeshadow?”

Dagur would have to kill Hiccup now.


	5. Hiccup/ Jack | Kicked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request from a tumblr drabble night. Warning for homophobic and emotionally abusive Stoick.

“You’re not my son.”

 

“I… I never thought my dad would honestly kick me out of the house…” Hiccup had stopped crying now and was able to speak clearly enough to communicate with Jack, his boyfriend.

Jack was rubbing slowly and softly on Hiccup’s back, he had comforted him from the moment he showed up at his door. Looking down at his feet miserably, eyes red from tears, a duffel bag on his shoulder and his cat at his feet mewling loudly. Jack knew what happened before the boy let it out between sobs. Jack felt that it was all his fault, he had been encouraging Hiccup to stand up to his dad, to yell back, to win and not let Stoick walk all over him anymore. But Stoick could never loose, especially to his crushing disappointment of a son.

After keeping it in for so long and being confused and upset Hiccup had tried coming out to his father, he told him that he didn’t like girls and he has had his first boyfriend, that he cared for him and he made him happy. Someone that loves him and cares for him back. Jack gave Hiccup comfort and a feeling of peace in a person. But Stoick didn’t care about that. He rejected Hiccup and was silent to him, ignoring his relationship with Jack, marking it off as a mistake and a phase. He told Hiccup he was just confused and not to be manipulated by ‘that delinquent’. Hiccup felt he couldn’t do much, so he didn’t. He let his dad believe what he wanted and would just grit his teeth and bare it when he would go on and on about getting into sports and impressing the girls. Going out of his way to completely reject the thought of Hiccup and Jack together.

Stoick wouldn’t drive Hiccup to Jack’s, he wouldn’t allow Jack to come over, Jack didn’t exist. So the boys hardly had time together. They could find time at lunch and after classes, until Hiccup had to be home. Jack never gave up on Hiccup. He would encourage Hiccup to stand up for himself and make his father see who he was, Hiccup knew it wouldn’t help so he didn’t try, but he saw how it hurt Jack to have their relationship brushed aside. He wanted to be proud to say he’s dating the cutest little freckled dork in school and wished Hiccup could just be comfortable and out of the closet.

Hiccup brought up all his courage and finally did it. He yelled back, he stood his ground he told his dad everything that hurt him, everything that his father made him feel ashamed for, he just let it out.

It went horrible.

Hiccup knew the only place he could go was Jack’s, and Jack didn’t mind at all, and neither did North. Hiccup would be safe here.

“I-I’m so sorry Jack… I just didn’t know what to do…”

“Sshhh… no don’t say that Hic, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing baby, I love you okay, don’t worry… We’ll figure this out.” Jack soothed, being hopeful.

“Thank you Jack… I love you too.” Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack tighter and buried his face in his shoulder.

They would figure something out.


	6. Hiccup/ Dagur | One-Sided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble night request for one-sided Dagcup. Setting is pre-Toothless.

Hiccup had run off. Why does he always run? All Dagur the Deranged wanted to was play a little game with him as their fathers discussed the chieftain issues. Maybe play a game of knife throwing (using Hiccup as the target of course) or they could take a dip in the lake that turns in to a contest to see who can hold their breathes the longest, Dagur is even willing to help Hiccup stay under. Oh the games they could play, just thinking about them made Dagur excited. But of course the little Hairy Hooligan had to run away. It only made this game more fun for the Berserker.

Seems he wants to play a game of hide and seek. Dagur would usually get bored and demand to do something else but when he’s with Hiccup, he could be entertained for hours. Just tormenting the boy. Gods was it fun. Gods did he love it.

Dagur ran into the town centre, past the grand hall where his father was conversing with the Hooligan leader. He had lost sight of Hiccup. “Ooooh brother? Where did you go now?” He smiled wickedly while he looked around wildly. He would find his Hiccup soon enough.

 

“Don'tfindmedon'tfindmedon'tfindme.” Hiccup chanted to himself, he didn’t understand Dagur’s obsession with him or why he enjoys torturing him so much with his ‘games’. Soon the Berserker will be choking him to near unconscious and call it a game. Hiccup pressed himself closer to the wooden wall, hoping he is hidden in the shadow of the building, as he hears Dagur’s voice calling for him increase.

Dagur hears something move from behind a building and runs after it.

“Hiccup!” He booms delighted to have found him so early on.

Hiccup ran in the other direction. He was fast for such a short skinny kid. But Dagur knew he could catch him easily and followed his pursuit of the freckled viking. He soon cornered him.

“Dagur stop please! Just please leave me alone.” Hiccup sputtered and leap away as Dagur tried to catch him. Hiccup failed in his escape and ended up in a headlock. He wriggled under Dagur’s hold to no avail.

“Can’t stop me!” Dagur yelled triumphantly, giving Hiccup a harsh noogie.


	7. Snotlout vs Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want everyone to know this was based off of a true story aka me except there was more screaming and if the bug actually touched me there would be a lot of crying." - My partner

The teenage vikings sat together in the grand eating hall, chatting about the resent spike in the population of Terrible Terrors (though Gothi certainly didn’t mind) over their evening meal of meat, with a side of meat, and topped with more meat. Delicious.

“You know if we study the Terror’s nesting and mating habits maybe we can- Woah, that it a big bug.” Fishlegs stated, shifting his eyes over to a surprisingly large insect flying over by one of the torches right next to their table. It made it’s way over to the Berkian’s plates.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll get it for you.” Snotlout said to no one in particular, though he winked at Astrid. He stood up on his bench seat and started to wave his arms around.

 

“Snotlout get down.” Hiccup sighed. Can we ever have a peaceful dinner conversation? 

“No I got this.” Snotlout grinned. The large insect flew over and landed on his arm. Snotlout immediately started shrieking and flailing his arms, he ran up and over the screeching for someone to get the bug off of him. “Get it off, get it off,getitoffgetitoff!!” He screeched. He accidentally smashes his arm into one of the posts in the hall and either crushes the bug or scares it off he doesn’t even know, but he knows it’s gone now.

“Heh, I got it.” Snotlout brushes dust off of his shoulders and grins at the group acting like he is the most heroic hero of them all. 

There is a collective sigh from the rest of the group.


End file.
